Embodiments relate to an exoskeleton and, more particularly, to a lower body exoskeleton augmentation system that transfers an external load through the exoskeleton structure to the ground, thereby reducing or eliminating the load on the user.
Exoskeletons are known to augment the strength and stamina of users of the exoskeleton by reducing the load felt by the user while wearing an exoskeleton. Powered exoskeletons and unpowered exoskeletons are known. Powered exoskeleton can provide for assistance with walking, running, lifting and other activities where adding power at a human joint increases strength or speed or reduces metabolic cost of the user. Powered exoskeletons respond to user movement by actuating exoskeleton joints to move; the same is not true with unpowered exoskeletons. Powered exoskeletons require a power source, sensors, a computer, and actuators to make the exoskeleton perceive the movement desired by the human, determine which actuators need to actuate over a given range and duration to achieve the desired task.
Unpowered exoskeleton systems are usually lighter in weight and agile enough to allow a user to move under their own power. Current unpowered exoskeletons may be lightweight enough to allow the user to move under their own power, but they are generally designed where a load transfer does not occur for all activities, such as, but not limited to, walking, standing, and kneeling, the user may take while wearing the unpowered exoskeleton and handling an external load. As a non-limiting example, with the user of a prior art exoskeleton device takes a knee, the exoskeleton no longer supports the weight load on the system. When kneeling, the load path goes through the user, negating the utility of the exoskeleton. Furthermore, the load going through the user is concentrated on the knee(s) of the user which are in contact with the ground. This may potentially cause injury to the user.
Additionally, current unpowered exoskeleton systems are not designed to move in all directions that a user may desire to move the user's legs.
Users of exoskeletons would benefit from an exoskeleton which provides for load transfer of an external weight being handled by the user wearing the exoskeleton when the user is walking, standing or kneeling.